Avenger's Creed
by ani-cat-candy
Summary: Avengers, Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, The Bouncer- The Assassin's change Loki's mind about how he wishes to rule the Earth while teaming up with the Avengers to stop an old threat that has resorted to summoning Demons to kill the Assassins and find the Pieces of Eden. M for lemons. May or may not be Yaoi! Don't like the possibility, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Fandoms: Avengers, Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, The Bouncer

I couldn't decide what 2 fandoms to list it under.. hope the right people find it!

_**Very important note about the**_** story:** Besides the fact we don't own anything but ourselves (which some damn video game companies wish to claim they own my friends- Whatever, let them believe what they want!) Gatto and I are not twins. We look and sound alike to the point that even my parents get us confused sometimes! Gatto stopped aging when he/she was 15 and refuses to let anyone know of his true gender.. We say 'he' just to make things easier. Not even his Maistro, Volpe knows! Gender in this fic was determined by votes in my last fic and will not be revealed until later in the story!

Hope y'all enjoy the story. Anything in other languages is from Google Translate as I don't trust my friends (who do speak the languages) to translate for me.. Knowing them (Dante and Kou mostly) They'll tell me something way off just for a laugh and wait for a reader to correct me.. They're just asses like that, unfortunately.

* * *

Middle of summer, worst heat wave in recorded history and Manhatten was covered in ice and snow! "This must be Loki's doing!" Thor stated as the others tried to figure out what was going on. "What makes you so sure about that?" Steve asked him just before getting hit in the side of face with a snowball. He turned just in time to be hit with another one as Clint rolled to the side, hiding behind a random parked car.

"He has the Casket Of Ancient Winters. A powerful relic once possesed by the Frost Giants of Jotunheim." Thor responded as if it were common knowledge that he were explaining to a child. "Well, not like the cold is hurting anyone.. Let's leave it and have some fun!" Clint shouted over a group of children that had come out to play in the snow.

"I don't know.. It just.. It doesn't feel.. Normal?" Bruce tried to find the right words as he rubbed at his arms, trying to get some warmth back into them. "I don't know.. Just.. I have a feeling this isn't Loki's doing." He explained when he received some strange looks from the others. "Then what do you think it is?" Steve asked just before Natasha screamed.

"Clint! I'm going to get you for that!" She shouted as she hopped around, trying to get the snow out of the back of her shirt. He laughed and took off running, smacking right into someone as they came around the corner of a building. "Woops! Sorry about that!" He said before looking up at the tall man.. Nope. Not a man..

His eyes widened in fear and wonder as he gazed up at the creature. It resembled a small dinosaur that stood on two legs. A long tail came from what looked like armor on it's upper back (weird place for it) with snow white skin, large, black eyes and spikes of ice jutting out of its body in seemingly random places including it's 'hands' and head making it look like it had claws and hair of ice.

"Guys! I think I found what's making the snow!" He called out as he noticed more of them down the street. He tried to run from it, but it easily knocked him down, screaming. A screatch that it's brothers took notice of and came to see what he had caught. "Holy shit!" Tony shouted as he saw the thing pinning Clint down and Thor took off after it, Mjolnir swinging at his side before he let it fly, slamming right into the creatures face.

Clint scrambled away as it howled in pain, a few bits of ice having been knocked off it's head in the attack. It's brothers screamed in rage and jumped into the air, ice-claws positioned to kill their target as soon as they landed on it. Thor easily dodged the attack and hit the closest one upside the head hard enough to knock a mortals head clear off its shoulders. This thing just stumbled back a couple of steps and got pissed.

It screamed right in his face as one arm coated itself in more ice to form a sword. Several of the others had followed suit and they all pounced at once. Tony blasted a few of them as Steve tried knock them back with his shield. Clint's arrows and Natasha's bullets just bounced right off the things. Thor and Hulk seemed to be the only ones able to really do any damage to the things.

"What the hell are these? Thor? Any idea?" Tony asked as he dodged another attack. "I do not know! I have never encountered such creatures in my life!" He admited before getting hit hard, Mjolnir falling from his grasp as he slid down the icy street. Clint cringed at the force of the impact, feeling bad for the god. He fealt useless, as did Natasha. All they could do is watch and shout out directions when they saw what they thought to be an opening or weak spot.

Thor groaned in pain as he tried to sit back up. He'd been knocked out for a second. His eyes widened as he saw a man walk up to Mjolnir and picked it up easily, giving a whistle of appreciation as he tossed it in the air, testing its weight. He looked over to the god and gave him a cocky smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, ugly! Over here, fellas!" The man whistled and claped his hands as if calling over a dog. He tossed Mjolnir in the air again, catching it easily before throwing it, smacking one of the creatures in the head so hard it actually knocked it off it's feet. That got their attention! "What the hell you guys ignoring me for? I feel so unloved!" He strode towards the fight casually, as the creatures decided the new guy was far more interesting than the others.

"What is he doing?" Natasha whispered harshly next to Clint as she watched the man stroll casually toward his death. She didn't want him to die, he was **hot**. His red leather coat trailed behind him as a breeze caught it and tousled his short, white hair. He didn't look the least bit worried as the creatures circled him, prepairing to attack.

She was in love! If not with the man, than with his guns and how he handled them. His shots were efforlessly precise and actually had some effect on the things. He jumped out of the way of an attack, higher than any human should be able to and fliped upside down, firing off both guns in rapid succession as he spun quickly, the backlash from the shots seemingly holding him aloft in the air for a few moments before he landed back on his feet, stowing the guns away and switching to the insainly large sword that rested across his back.

It didn't take long for him to finish off the creatures, having to bust through a few ice-cacoons some had made around themselves after being injured. "Well, that was fun!" He stated happily as he dusted himself off and retreaved Mjolnir. He tossed it in the air a couple of times, showing off before handing it back to it's rightful owner.

"How are you able to hold Mjolnir?" Thor asked, dumbfounded. The man just smiled and gave a short laugh as he shrugged, "I'm just awesome like that, I guess." He joked, making Tony and Clint laugh. "No shit, man! How the hell did you make it look **so easy** to kill those things?" Clint was checking him out more obviously than the others.

Natasha kept her distance as she looked him over. He was tall, not as tall as Thor, but close. Looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Light skin and light, clear blue eyes with a charming smile and casual attitude. He looked over and winked at her, making her turn away, blushing. The guys laughed when they noticed and she shot them all a heated look.

The man laughed as everyone shut up and backed off, then simply smiled brighter as she turned her glare on him. He slung an arm around her shoulders as if they were best friends, "No need to get so testy, Babe! Name's Dante." She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. He was just too charming! "Natasha." He hummed as his eyes wandered for a split second, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

He was about to continue with a random pickup line when a robotic, female voice started repeating "Your sexy wife is calling." He looked horrified for a moment before being quickly replaced with anger. "Why does that asshole always have to fuck with my ringtones?" He yanked his phone from a buttoned pocket and answers it, "What?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he paced around for a moment, listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Yea, I took care of it.. I'll be back in a bit.. No! I'm not trying to pick up chicks! C'mon, man! Give me some credit, will ya?.. Yea, fuck you, Kid!" He hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket with an exasperated sigh, "Damn, you'd swear that kid was a mother hen or some shit!"

He handed Natasha a buisness card before saying goodbye and taking his leave, ready to strangle whoever had called him. Tony snatched the card from her and looked it over. "Devil May Cry?.. Hm.. Sounds cool." He fliped it over to look at the back and laughed before giving it back to the red-head. The guy apparently had a stash of cards just for the ladies with his cell number already on the back with a note saying 'call me'.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone's wondering, Kou is the one that's always messing with our ringtones.. ROFL! Y'all should have seen how red Nero got the first time he'd switched his ringtone to that one! Sad thing is, he was **actually** talking to some girls when Dante called! I wish I'd gotten it on camera..


	3. Chapter 3

Nero sat at Dante's desk trying to sort out some paperwork and try to figure up how to pay the bills. Damn that old fool! Why couldn't he be more responsible and do this shit himself? How did he even manage before he joined the team? He sighed as the old rotary phone rang next to him, "Devil May Cry. Nero speaking." He snagged a sticky-note and joted down a few things before hanging up and sticking the note to the front edge of the desk for Dante to see when he came in.

He layed his head down on his folded arms on the desk for a moment, resting his eyes from the numbers he'd been crunching all morning when Dante strolled in, pizza box in one hand and a slice hanging out of his mouth as he used his free hand to handle the door. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" The younger hunter glared up at him over his Devil Bringer for a moment before letting his head fall back down. "Someone called for you." He waved his human hand toward the sticky note as Dante set the box on the desk. He snagged the note from the wood and read over the information while Nero checked to see if there was any pizza left.. Of course not!

He huffed and slammed the box lid back down, crossing his arms as he sat back in the old, high-backed chair. Why couldn't the old man be at least a little considerate? Dante hummed as he thought about the info and chewed on his pizza, flopped onto the worn out leather couch and pulled out his phone, calling a number he had on speed dial. "Yo! Sup, man?.. Yea, there's a little something I need you to check out for me.. Yea.. Yea, that's it.. Alright. Thanks." He hung up and truned back to the boy sulking at his desk, "Gatto's already on it." Nero nodded and went back to trying to balance the books with an exasperated sigh.

Dante's phone rang again before he could put it back in his pocket, "Hey! I was wondering when you were gonn'a call, babe!" Nero rolled his eyes before letting his head fall back to the desk in laughter. "Who the fuck gave my number to a dude?"


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't like this place one bit! It was too hot! He'd resorted to sitting inside what these mortals called a 'mall' in order to escape the blistering heat. Young maidens giggled and talked amongst themseves, glancing his way every now and then, obviously interested in his good looks. Unfortunately for them he refused to interact with mortals more than was absolutely nessecary. Also their clothing was beyond rediculous.. Scandalous, even! They were simply showing far too much skin to be out in public. Their mothers must be so proud of the little tramps.

He tried to ignore whomever sat next to him on the edge of the fountain. Did these mortals have no idea what personal space was? He felt eyes on him and turned to see the mortal ext to him staring- no analizing him. All he could see was the bottom half of their face as their head was covered with a hood attatched to their white shirt. "What?" He snaped at the smaler being next to him. "You're Loki of Asgard, yes?" The voice was soft, difficult to tell if it was a young male or female.

"What is it to you, Mortal?" He was weary now. How did this Mortal know his name? He'd never been to this part of Midgard before. The mortal pulled a small device from the large pocket in its shirt and entered a message in it in another language. A moment later the device shouted "Help! I'm stuck in your pocket!" It wasn't in the mortals pocket, it was in its hand. What a stupid device.

After checking a message that apeared uppon the divice the mortal smiled, "You still wish to take over this world? If so, you have a lot of competition." Loki looked at the mortal strangely, trying to figure out what they were playing at. "What sort of competition? Elaborate, please." Even in the air conditioning, Loki was still too hot. It took quite a bit of effort not to fan himself to try and cool off more. How this mortal could sit in such warm clothing was beyond him.

"You'll find out soon enough. I just want you to think about something for me. How would you want your subjects to view and follow you? With fear and hate that will spark endless uprisings or with admiration and confidence in your leadership as they follow you willingly?" The mortal didn't even give him time to answer, getting up and quickly dissapearing into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really expect me to believe those things were demons?" "Yup." Dante was relaxed, as usual, as he sat in the interigation room across the table from Fury, his feet kicked up on the table, chair leaning back with his fingers knited together, cradling the back of his head. The Avengers were in another room, watching on monitors as the man stayed cool under Furys intmidating glare.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Those particular ones are called Frosts. We have an idea of who might have summoned them and are looking into it. No need to worry." "We?" He lazily opend one eye to look at the other man, "The Demon hunting community. I'm not the only one in this line of work." Fury was getting pissed at the man's cocky attitude. It wasn't really what he said, but how he said it. Like he thought he was God's gift to the world. Reminded him too much of Stark.

"I'm going to need their names and numbers." He slid a sheet of paper and a pen across the table toward the red clad hunter who didn't even move. He just hummed in thought for a moment before replying, "Nah. I don't fel like getting shot at again. Not today at least." Fury huffed in annoyance. Why couldn't anyone just cooperate and make his job easier? "Well, I guess we'll just have to detain you until we can get that information, then."

This made Dante laugh. "Yea. Good luck with that one, buddy. Not even the gatekeepers of Hell could keep me locked up. I highly doubt a bunch of Humans could either." Fury quickly stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "What do you mean 'humans'? And what exactly do you think you can do without your weapons?" Dante just smiled, eyes closed again as he relaxed further, making the most out of the crappy metal chair he was forced to sit in. Yea, they took his weapons when he'd come in, but come on. Like he really needed them.

"By 'human' I mean that I deal with demons on a daily basis. With and without weapons. Hell, I work with a chick that's demon! Humans don't scare me in the least. I don't give a damn what kind of weapons they've got, they ain't shit compaired to demons." He sat up, letting the front legs of the chair hit the floor and sighed, "Look, man. I uderstand you're trying to keep the world safe and shit, but leave these guys to the profesionals. I gott'a get. It's been nice talkin' to ya'."

"We're not done here!" Fury shouted as his guest stood up and smiled before turning away, his weapons reapearing in their proper holsters as a strange portal opened up in front of him. Dante just gave him a backwards wave as he stepped through and dissapeared, the portal closing immediately behind him. Who the hell was this guy? Or better yet, **what** was he?


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed and Loki still could not get the mortal or his words from his mind. Yes, taking this world by force would be a much simpler solution, but would require much maintnence, as he'd pointed out, dealing with rebellions. He supposed it would be more satisfying, although time consuming, to have people follow him willingly. Testament to his great leadership skills and worthyness to be a ruler.

He sighed as he sat on the couch in his small apartment.. Alright, it wasn't **his** but close enough. He'd killed the mortal living there and disposed of the body, taking his place so as to remain undetected by the 'Avengers'. Damn mortals and his 'brother'.. Thorns in his side is all they were! But if that strange mortal spoke the truth then he had more than just the Avengers in his way.

He scoffed at the thought. What could mere mortals do to him, the God Of Mischief? They were a small obsticle, nothing more. He was contemplating the possibilities when the phone rang. He gave it a strange look before picking up the recever and holding it up to his ear as he'd seen mortals do. A voice came through it. One he recognised immediately. The mortal from the 'mall'.

"_Have you thought about my question?_" "Perhaps." He tried to remain calm.. What kind of sorcery was this device? How did this mortal know where to find him? "_Your verdict, Sir?_" "What does it matter to you, Mortal?" He could almost hear the smile in the mortal's voice, "_Depending uppon your answer and how you wish to rule, I may be able to offer you.. assistance._" "Why would a god need or even want assistance from mortals?" "_Not all of us are mortals. Also, is it not better to have allies than enemies?_" There was a click and the line went dead.

Loki looked at the recever a moment before placing it back on the cradle. What kind of assistance did this mortal mean to give and who was he working with? What was he working with? Why must Midgardians be so confusing? He heaved a sigh and leaned back on the ugly couch, chewing on his lip as he thought. He'd moved into a small town in the mountains, but it was still too warm for his liking. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought before dozing off out of sheer boredom.

About an hour had passed sense the call when a white hooded figure made its way silently through the appartment, sharp green eyes taking in every detail from beneath the dark shadow of the hood, a red cloth covering what would have been visible from beneath it. He took a moment to study the figure sprawled over the out-dated couch, black hair a bit mussed from the nap, contrasting beautifully to the porcelain skin that stretched over lean muscles and long limbs. If he did believe in more than one God, or believed God to have a phisical form, this would be damn near what he'd immagine it to look like. A god sprawled lazily across a couch in nothing but his boxers.. What a wonderful sight!

He set a note down on the table by the phone, glancing over at the sleeping man one last time before leaving just as quietly as he'd entered. Loki woke a moment later, feeling as though he were being watched. There was no one there. He licked his dry lips and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around to find nothing different.. Perhaps he was immagining things? Then he noticed the note. A number with a name.. Il Gatto.


	7. Chapter 7

"Boom! Headshot!" Kou laughed as nero groweld in frustration. Damn it! He could kick demons asses so easily, but he couldn't win a single game against his friend! He was about ready to give up when a piece of chocolate cake was set on the table infront of him. "Thanks, Candy!" The red-headed girl smiled, "No problem."

It was Trish's birthday and they were having a little get together. Nothing big, just close friends hanging out together. They got the blond demon hunter a few gifts, Candy made her a cake. It was fun. Everyone laughed as Dante missed his trick shot at the pool table. Lady finished off her beer before taking her shot, sinking the desired balls with ease and winning the bet she'd made with the older hunter.

Gatto watched silently from the doorway as everyone enjoyed themselves. Trish, the birthday girl wore her usual black leather outfit. Corset and low-ride pants. Her blond hair left down to hang to her lower back, blue eyes sparkling in joy as she joked with Lady, a small woman with a big attitude. Her black hair was cropped short, messy. A scar ran across the bridge of her nose, drawing attention to her mis-matched eyes, her small white suit drawing attention to her large beasts and long, muscular legs.

Nero was Dante's nephew. Looked just like the older hunter when he was the same age, only seventeen. His white hair was cut simalarly, but his eyes were a slightly darker blue and his skin a bit lighter. His right arm, his Devil Bringer, was stuck in it's demon form, tough, dark red plates of armor-like skin breaking away in places to show softer, dark blue skin. A thin, jagged line of near translucent, light blue starting at his elbow, branching off a few times between the red plates up his forearm and across his palm and fingers. It actually glowed when a hostile demon was around or when the kid got too emotional.

Kou was like Lady, just a normal human with a higher skill set and a tendancy to hang out with demons. His skin was a little more tanned than Ladies' and he had a habbit of going without a shirt. Not a problem, really. He had a nice body and some bad ass tatoos to show off. Nothing over the top, just some simple tribal designs across his chest, back and 3/4 of his arms. Smaller designs on his neck and across his forehead. Without the tatoos, he'd be pretty plain looking. Almost shoulder length dark brown hair, almost black and big, kind brown eyes.

Candy was the first to notice Gatto standing there and brought over a piece of cake with a big smile. This, in turn caught Nero and Kou's attention, "HEY! Gatto!" "Gatto! You made it!" Great, now everyone was looking at him. Fun. Gatto and Candy were twins, same height, same skin, same hair. Candy had hazle green eyes where as Gatto's were a pure, bright green. No one knew if they were mixed twins or not, so they just called Gatto a 'he' to make things easier. Candy was the only one who knew for sure, but refused to tell. He hated people looking at him and kept his face covered most of the time, wearing baggy cloths to hide his body and make it impossible to tell his true gender. All anyone knew for sure was that he wasn't interested in girls. Never had been and never will be.

Kou forgot about his cake the moment the door opend again. He jumped up and ran over, sweeping a small blond girl into his arms and swinging her around happily, "Dominique! So glad you guys could come!" She giggled at his antics. "Kou! You act like you haven't seen me in years! It's only been a few hours, silly!" He laughed, "I know, but I misseded y'all!" Sion rolled his eyes at his friend's childish and purpousful mispronunciation. "Can I have my girlfriend back?"

Kou blinked at the small boy for a moment, then to the girl in his arms and back, "NEVER!" Everyone watched in amusement as the girl was passed around like a rag doll between the guys trying to keep her away from her boyfriend, frustrating him to no end. Sion was a runt and a half but could fight just as well as his buddies, Kou and Volt. His brown hair was a perpetual mess and naturally made itself into a kind of Visual-Ki look, falling into his face to frame stunning blue eyes. He was the same age as Nero, but worked as a bouncer at the bar with Kou and Volt, a testament to his fighting skills. Dominique, his girlfriend was the bar owner's adopted daughter and worked as a waitress there. Her blond hair was in a pixi cut and her blue eyes nearly matched Sion's. Gatto was actually a bit happy when they were around. It meant he and Candy weren't the shortest ones there anymore.

Volt was the only one of the guys not passing the girl around, but he was laughing at the scene as he leaned against the doorframe. The man was huge. By far the biggest one there in both height and muscle mass. His blond hair was croped very short and fliped up at the front. He had a ton of piercings and horns implanted on his forehead. His brown eyes seemed to have a bit of a red tint to them in certian light and he hardly ever smiled. His lether jacket, embelished with spikes toped off the look making any sane person want to keep their distance from him.

The party lasted well into the night, nearly everyone getting wasted except the red-headed twins and Dominique. They were always the sober ones at the parties. Candy because she simply didn't like the idea of not being in control of herself, going purely off of the descriptions from her friends- she never wanted to experiance it herself. Gatto because he had a more dangerous job than even the demon hunters and simply couldn't afford to let his guard down for a moment. Dominique, simply because she didn't like to drink and needed to make sure Volt and Sion got home safely.

The good thing about not being completely human: hang overs aren't so bad. Nero was up helping Candy make breakfast the next morning while Gatto sent out a few texts to his Brothers. Dante had crashed on the pool table, Lady on the couch and Kou on the bathroom floor. He, Trish and the twins were the only ones that had made it to their beds last night.

The smell of bacon woke Dante and he sat up, knocking a few beer cans off the table as he stretched the kinks out of his back and arms. The sound of cans crashing to the floor woke Lady. She groaned in agony as the light pierced her eyelids and she rolled over, burrying her face in the old, soft leather. Kou was the next to be woke up as Dante literally picked him up and tossed him out of the bathroom so he could use it himself.

"Ow! Bastard!.. Fu~uck!" He laughed at himself. One would think working at a bar as long as he had, they'd be able to hold their liquer better.. Granted he was only a bouncer, but still! Mmmm.. Bacon! He was up! His head was killing him, but he was up! Candy and Nero came out shortly after, setting the plates down on the large oak desk for everyone to grab what they wanted and Candy went to wake Trish while Nero sat down with his plate, being careful not to sit on or disturb Lady too much.

Dante had just started chowing down when he noticed a shadow in the window of the front door. "We ain't open yet." He announced as whoever it was decided to come in. It was Fury. He took in the horrid state of the office and its occupants. It looked like a bunch of kids had trashed the place, partying. "So these are the big, bad Demon Hunters?"

Lady finally gave up on sleep and sat up, stealing some of Nero's bacon as she took note of the new guy and where the closest gun was.. On Nero's hip. Shit. Her movement caught his attention and he turned to look at her before noticing something even more interesting. His jaw dropped when he saw Nero's demon arm. "What?" He asked as he tried to hide his arm, not really able to sense he was just wearing a short sleeve t-shirt.

He was about to ask the boy something when a door creaked open above them. He looked up to see two ladies enter the room and make their way down some metal stairs. These people looked normal save for the two with the white hair. Perhaps they were the only 'hunters' and the others were just friends.. He composed himself quickly before turning back to Dante, "I need to know who it is you think is summoning the demons."

"Which ones?" The blond woman asked as she grabbed a plate and piled some bacon on it followed by a few pieces of toast. "The ones that attacked New York last week. Who are you, anyway?" "None of your business." She smiled as she took a bite of her breakfast. Was everyone in this line of work complete asses or was it just this group? He looked back to the older hunter, waiting for an answer.

"Like she said, none of your business. We're handling it and it's best if you and your friends just stay out of our way." Fury took another look around the office, "Yea, you're handling it real good. If that's what you call getting wasted and partying like a bunch of juvinile delinquents." Dante snorted a laugh, "Man, I don't go to your place, criticizing how you run your business, don't come here, criticizing how I run mine! Besides, we're not allowed to celebrate a friends' birthday?"


	8. Chapter 8

Fury tried to wring some information out of the group, but got nothing but smart ass comebacks and some bickering between the friends. He did learn one thing, the only ones there that weren't 'official' Demon Hunters were the small red-headed girl and the boy with the tatoos. He wasn't even able to get any names save for Trish's. They just called eachother by their nick-names, Old Man, Kid, Lady, Candy, and Punk..

Gatto had left just before Fury arived at the Devil May Cry and went to meet up with a contact, followed by a meeting with Loki in a park near his apartment. He wore his usual white hoodie and bluejeans with combat boots, but left the red scarf he used to cover his face behind. It drew too much attention, unfortunately.

They'd both arived early but Gatto waited to show himself until the time they'd agreed upon, hiding in the crowd until it was time. Loki watched as another group of people walked by, not noticing that Gatto had been hiding in that exact group, sitting down next to him without being seen. He did a double take when he noticed the mortal suddenly sitting next to him.

"What is your answer?" He asked the god, not even looking at him. He was slightly offended by this. One should always look at whom they speak with. "What do you want my answer to be, Mortal?" He smiled, "Go mbainfidh tú ag iarraidh dul amach le liom." (use Google Translate and set it to Irish to see what it says!) Loki raised an eyebrow in question, Gatto finally looking at him, his smile widening, "If I told you, I wouldn't be able to assist you." He refrained from sighing in anoyance, "Yes, of course."

"I suppose it would be more satisfying to have them follow willingly." This made Gatto smile wider, obviously what the mortal wished to hear. He handed Loki a phone, "All the information you need to contact us has already been programed in." Again, he up and left before Loki could say a word.. What a strange mortal.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was working on repairing one of his suits, damaged in another 'demon' attack that Dante's nephew, Nero had helped them with. Nice kid. He was still shocked that someone so young would be in that kind of business, though. And what the hell was wrong with that kid's arm? It was useful, no doubt. He used it like a shield, deflecting attacks and also, somehow, made a ghost like version of it stretch out to grab enemies that were too far away. It was weird! "GYA! Sonofabitch!" He sucked his now busted nuckle into his mouth, trying to ease the pain. Not cool!

He sighed, almost finished.. Now where did he put that last piece? He looked around a moment before noticing he wasn't alone and looked up to see Loki fiddling with the part he was looking for. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?" He asked before genlty prying the part from the god's hands. He gave it up without protest before pulling a phone from his pocket. "I need to know how to use this."

Tony scoffed at him, "You try to take over the world, try to kill my friends, throw me out of my own window and expect me to help you learn how to use a smartphone? Really? How did you even get here? Aren't you supposed to be on Asgard in prison or something?" He smiled as he remembered throwing the man from the window. That was fun. "I have some information you might find useful.. If you assist me in the use of this.. Smart fone."

He thought it over for a moment as he put the last part back on his suit. "What kind of information?" "Something that will be very useful to you.. Will you show me or not?" Tony scratched his head before figuring, hell, why not? What was the worst that could happen?

Loki was so very different from Thor. He enjoyed learning about the new technology and learned it very quickly all the while, expertly dancing around the subject of why he was here and not in Asgard. "Who gave you this?" He asked, seeing all the information already in it. "That piece seems to be on backwards." Loki pointed to the suit before teleporting away. That was it? That was the useful information? What the fuck? He looked at the piece he'd pointed to.. Son of a bitch! It was backwards!

Loki looked up an address in his new phone before using the map feature to find it and teleporting there.. Well, as close as he could as no map was 100% accurate. He looked up at the building as the red neon sign flickered on in the fading sunlight, the large D continually blinking, threatening to go out. Devil May Cry? What an odd name.

The place seemed empty. There was some music playing from an old, beaten machine in one corner, a worn out, black leather couch against the left wall with a large, electrical looking box on the short table in front of it, a large table with balls and long sticks scattered across it to the right side of the room and a wooden desk near the back wall in front of a large skull with a sword through it. Two doors, one to the right of the entrance and one just to the left of the desk. A flimsy looking metal stairway ended on the left side of the entrance, next to the couch and lead up to a third door. The walls were lined in skulls, weapons and bullet holes. There were only a few of these creatures that he recognized. How they ended up on Midgard was beyond him, though. Unless these people had the ability to travel between realms.

He took a couple of steps inside before he began to hear voices. Crying in agony and defeat, begging to be released. Souls. The souls of the creatures whom lined the walls were crying for help. What was this place? The door on the back wall opend and a small girl entered, glaring at the skulls, quieting them instantly. She gave him a bright smile, "Welcome to the Devil May Cry, I'm Candy.. You must be Loki. Come on in, make yourself at home."

She went back into the other room for a moment before returning with two steaming cups, handing one to him. Tea. How thoughtful. She sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same, "Gatto has told me about you." She giggled, "If I didn't know better, I'd say my twin has a crush on you." Loki raised an eyebrow at this, "Your twin?" She nodded as she sipped her tea. This wasn't his usual tea, but he decided he liked it.

There was a commotion amongst the souls causing the girl to set her tea down and stand expectantly. His jaw dropped as he saw a Bifrost open and two men come through, carying a wounded maiden. The girl pushed the short table away from the couch, not caring that her tea spilled in the process and ran back into the other room after shooing him off the couch. The woman was placed gently on the couch as Candy came back with a box of medical supplies and got to work patching the woman up as the men took her weapons and put them away with their own.

The younger man returned quickly with a towel to sop up the blood and aid in holding the woman down as her wounds were stitched closed. What a foul mouth this woman had! The girl was quick and efficiant in her work, patching the other lady up so she could be taken upstairs where he assumed the living quarters to be.

"How'd it go?" She asked the older man as she cleaned up the remaining blood, the younger having taken the wounded away to rest. "Alright, considering." He said as he slid his red coat off and tossed it over the back of the desk chair. Loki's eyes widend as he saw a large gash on the man's shoulder quickly repair itself and had to wonder how bad the wound had been originally if it was healing so quickly.

Was this the aid that Gatto had offered him? These people whom could open their own personal Bifrost and heal their own wounds without effort? "That's good." She replied as she took the bloodied cloths away. "Have you heard from the Brotherhood yet?" He shouted to her through the wall, receiving a muffled 'no' in responce. "Yes." He turned to see Gatto at the door. How this mortal could sneek up on him so easily.. It was unnerving!

The white haired man raised an eyebrow, waiting for the masked twin to continue as he sat and kicked his feet up onto the desk. Gatto gave a small bow in greeting to Loki before returning his attention to the other man, "Three weeks." Three weeks for what? The girl came out before he could inquire as to what they were talking about and gave her twin a hug. They spoke softly to eachother in a forien toung before parting with another hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki spent quite a bit of time at the Devil May Cry for the next few weeks. Learning about the Demon hunting business among other things. Nero and Kou had coherced him into playing video games a few times. He supposed it was entertaining. It annoyed him how criptic they were when speaking of certian things. What was this Brotherhood they kept speaking of? Targets? Missions? It confused him further when he noticed Gatto seemingly counting down the days until the 'three weeks' were up that she'd mentioned before.

Yes, he suspected that Gatto was indeed a maiden even though everyone refered to her as a male. How did he figure this? The voice for starters. It was nearly identical to her twin's. Candy had a tendancy to raise the pitch of her voice, but he'd heard her natural tone a few times he'd managed to get there around the time she woke, still half-asleep as she stumbled around to get her friends breakfast started and make him coffie. They never locked the doors. Gatto spoke softly and seemed to use that as a way to lower the pitch of her voice.. He'd heard Candy do an impression of her twin once that had confirmed that theory as well. Also from what he could see of Gatto's face when she wasn't wearing the scarf over it was exactly the same as her sisters, soft jawline and full lips with a delicate nose.

His suspicions were confirmed when he'd accedently walked in on Gatto after her shower. Lady and Trish were the only ones he'd met that didn't live there. She was already dressed, just braiding her long, red hair. Her eyes and lack of freckles were the only difference he could see to tell her appart from Candy. She'd quickly pulled the hood of her shirt up to hide what he'd already seen and dissapeared for the remainder of the day.

One more week. The twins insisted on teaching him a few words in another language. Italian, they'd called it.. Something about a My-strow coming. Whatever that was. Dante often teased him while he practiced, speaking in the language fluently to whichever twin was trying to teach him, making them laugh at him. It always started with the same phrase: _Sai, ho pensato.._ And here it went again. "Sai, ho pensato.." He was eating some more of that 'pizza' as usual. "Se sei quello che mangi, lo fa cannibali medie sono le uniche persone reali?"

_I've been thinking.. If you are what you eat, are cannibals the only true people?_

Gatto had to aplaud that one as she laughed. "Alright, that's quite enough! What in the nine realms is so funny?" This only made them laugh harder. He huffed in anger before standing up to leave. He didn't have to take this ridicule. Not from them. Not from anyone! Gatto grabed his arm before he made it too far, her fit of laughter now over. "Sorry, that was rude of him to say that where you couldn't understand. He was just telling me of a random thought he had.."

She let go of his arm and returned to her seat as Candy came in from the kitchen, giggling. "Are cannibals the only true people.. Dante, where do you come up with this stuff?" He shrugged in responce and took another bite of his greasy snack. She set a tray on the low table by the couch for them before heading off to continue cleaning. He sat back down with a sigh. He simply couldn't bring himself to ignore that girl's cooking.

Gatto sipped at her tea while Loki grabbed a cookie. Damn that sweet girl and her cooking!


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was in the confrence room with the other Avengers, listening to Fury rant over something or another. He wasn't really paying attention. Steve seemed to be the only one that was. He was just about to doze off when his phone vibrated, jolting him back to full conciousness. He checked the text before raising a hand to catch the ranting man's attention. "What is it, Stark?"

"May I be excused, teacher? There's a bit of an emergency I need to tend to." He held his phone up with the text on it for emphasis and proof he wasn't just saying it to get out of there. Fury sighed, "Fine. Dismissed." He waved his hand, shooing them all from the room. Sweet! "What's going on?" Damn.

He turned to Bruce, "I don't really know. Pepper sais it's an emergancy.. Maybe she ran out of tampons or something.. Who knows? But I'll take any excuse to get away from that." Bruce laughed, "I hear you there." He took off quickly in his classic, 81 Corvette, thinking on the way. The text didn't actually say who it was from and he didn't recognize the number. All it said was 'Meet me at Stark Tower.'

He entered the lobby and looked around. Empty. Per usual this time of day. "Jarvis, do I have any visitors?" He decided to go ahead and make his way to the elevator, Jarvis would take him to the appropriate floor. "No, sir.. I stand corrected. They have just arived." He looked back toward the entrance, but no one was there. "Where?" "In the loft, Sir." The AI stated as the elevator doors stood open, waiting to take Tony to his guests.

He only recognized Dante and Loki.. Why was Loki there? Dante gave him a big smile, "Hey! Tony! What's up, man?" He made his way into the livingroom, accepting the hug from the Demon Hunter, "Not much. You text me?" "We're still waiting for one more person to show up, but yea, Gatto sent the text." He pointed to the one with the red cloth covering their face, then to his/her twin. "That's Candy." She gave him a sweet smile and waved.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Can I get anyone a drink while we wait for your other friend?" He asked as he made his way to the bar. Dante was about to agree, but stoped when he noticed the looks the twins were giving him, "Nah, we're good." Their host simply shrugged as he poured himself one, "Suit yourself." He had a feeling he would need it.

They chatted for a while, Loki actually being rather pleasant before a Bifrost opend in the middle of the room, a tall man stepping through and allowing it to close behind him. "Mi dispiace, amici. There were a few unforseen delays." The twins were up from their seats instantly, bowing respectfully, greeting the man at the same time, "Benvenuto, Maestro. E 'bello rivederti."

Tony and Loki watched skeptically as the twins greeted the man, each getting a hug and kiss to each cheek. He looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies with black hair and lavender eyes. He wore a dark brown suit with white shirt and purple tie. He and Dante merely shook hands, obviously not as close as he was with the twins. Dante turned to Loki and Tony, "Guys, this is La Volpe. He's the one who's taken care of these two most of their lives." He gestured toward the twins.

So that's why they were so excited about his return? Loki shook his hand after Tony did and remembered what the twins had taught him, "Buongiorno, Signor. E 'un piacere conoscerti." The man smiled happily, "Il piacere è mio." Tony's eyebrows tried to dissapear in his hairline. When did Loki learn Italian? He may need a few more drinks before their visit was over.

_Mi dispiace, amici. = My appologies, friends._

_Benvenuto, Maestro. E 'bello rivederti. = Welcome, Master. It's good to see you again._

_Buongiorno, Signor. E 'un piacere conoscerti. = Hello, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you._

_Il piacere è mio. = The pleasure is mine._


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. The man, Volpe, knew English pretty well. He just had a thick accent and a bad habbit of throwing in a few Italian words here and there. He also skipped catching up with Dante and the twins. Straight to business. "Have you ever heard of Templars, Signor?" Loki was lost but Tony thought for a second, "You mean the historical ones or the conspiracy theory ones?"

He nodded in understanding. He would have to explain the whole thing to them. "There are two groups which have been at war for secoli. The Templars and the Brotherhood of Assassini. They wish for the same thing, Peace in all things, but the way in which they wish to achieve this goal is what we have been at war over. The Templars wish to force peace uppon the people by using the Pieces of Edan to remove their free will while the Assassino wish to let the people achieve peace through their own choices in leadership."

Dante took the short break in the explination to clerify something for their new friends, "The Pieces of Eden are mystical artifacts that have strange abilities. Each kind does something different from healing wounds to granting unbelieveable knowledge to literally controling people's minds and striping away their free will." Tony and Loki nodded in understanding.

"Gatto has thought it wise to bring you and your.. Avenger friends into the Brotherhood to aid us in this war." Tony hummed in thought, "I'm really not the one you need to talk to about this. How about I get you Fury's number and-" "No!" Volpe cut him off, "Nickolas Fury, he is a Templar. He cannot know that we have spoken with you." Well, wasn't that a twist? "Are you sure? Like a hundred ten percent? What kind of evidence do you have?"

Volpe nodded to Gatto who handed Tony a flashdrive, "The information, passwords, security codes, it's all on there." Volpe stood, followed by the twins and Dante, "We will let you time to decide and trust in who you tell this to." The Bifrost opend again and they silently filed through followed by Loki. He wanted- no. Needed to know more and they were the only ones who could give him the answers he needed.

_secoli = centuries_

_Assassino/Assassini = Assassin/s_

* * *

__A/N: "We will let you time to decide" was not a mistake.. He actually speaks this way lol It's so cute!

Just wanted to clarify that so I don't get a ton of reviews trying to correct it.. I know my spelling sucks and I don't have a beta.. The closest thing I have is my friends who read and give me the ok to post it (sense they're in it) and not a single one of us can spell worth a shit. Gatto and I are the only ones that don't speed-read, also. So it's very possible some things might get missed. Sorry.

Gatto: You got a problem with it, you can take it up with my pet Shadow! Why this thing is so sweet, I have no idea.. But it's **awesome**!


	13. Chapter 13

They were back at the Devil May Cry when they left the Bifrost and Loki immediately took hold of Gatto's arm, pulling her away, "I need to speak with you." He drug her out the front door as she called back, "Torneremo presto, Maestro." Loki sat on the front steps of the shop, gesturing for Gatto to do the same. "Why did you not tell me of this war or these artifacts before? Why now? Why wait to inform me when you informed Stark?"

Gatto angled her body on the step to face him easier, "We've been following Stark for years. Been keeping tabs on him and waiting for the right moment. We know for a fact he will join our cause. His father was one of us before he was killed by Templars. We don't know much about you and are simply going on a feeling I have. We needed to take time to get to know you before we let you in on our secrets." Loki snatched the hood off Gatto's head, pulling it back to expose more of her face only to find that the red cloth not only covered her face but wraped around her entire head so only her eyes were visible.

He searched her now visible eyes for any sign of deciet. There was none that he could find in her unwavering, piercing green eyes. Gatto. Kou had told him what the word meant in several languages: Cat. It fit her. That shade of green in her eyes he'd only ever seen in the eyes of Midgardian cats. That reminded him of another question. "There are both men and women within this 'Brotherhood', yes? Why do you refer to them all as Brothers?"

He could hear the smile in her voice even though the cloth kept him from seeing it, "It confuses our enemies. Makes it harder for them to know what to look for." He smiled, "And you? Why do you wish to keep your gender a secret?" She looked away at this and he waited for her answer. "It is quite obvious to me that you are indeed a maiden." He pried. She glanced up at him, amusement in her eyes, "If that's what you wish to believe."

_Torneremo presto, Maestro. = We will be back soon, Master._

No one could reach Tony for a few days. He locked himself up in his tower and refused to even talk to anyone. Not even Pepper! He checked the information, cross refrenced it himself after Jarvis had done so several times. This brought up memories. Memories he wanted to forget. He wanted to stop. To delete everything and forget the conversation had ever happend, but at the same time he wanted to know more. Needed to know more.

It was all starting to make sense! Why his father was always so cold and secretive.. He was an Assassin! He was working to advance science in an effort to counter whatever effects these Pieces of Eden had and protect the people's free will. Then he remembered something. It was hidden. Hidden in a special place where his father believed no one would ever find it.. He had to get it. He had to know for sure.

* * *

A/N: AGH! Writers block! I have up to chapter 22 wrote, but I'm not really sure about it or 20 or 21! I'm being tortured by an idea for another fic.. Well, for a main OC and her back story and issues.. No idea what the plot would be.. It mixes Avengers and Prototype..

Basically, She's an unwilling test subject for an altered version of the Blacklight Virus and reacts to it similarly to Alex. Bruce was one of the scientists working on the project, but truly believed all the test subjects to be willing volunteers, so she spares his life and they become friends while she slaughters the rest of them and destroys all the information and samples of the virus they have to keep it from happening to anyone else. This is **before** the incident that creates the Hulk and she's one of the reasons he's pulled through with so much sanity intact.

Now.. That's the back story! Any ideas for a plot line to go with that? It might mix a few more fandoms because, unlike Alex whom can only turn into people he's consumed, she can turn into anyone or anything and has retained her memories (it was a far more stable version of the virus). Again, Loki will be the love interest, of course! It can have yaoi if requested, sense she can change into anything.. Actually, I think Loki will be quite the man-whore.. Not sure yet if he'll know or care that it's all the same person he's with, just in different forms..

Again, ideas, please? I shall be so grateful!

Ideas for this story are also highly appreciated!

All readers get huggles and cookies! Reviewers get a chocolate cake, also and those who give ideas get their choice of one of my friends to hang out with for the night! You can do whatever you want with them! Just don't tell Nero I gave permission for that if you choose him.. He'll never forgive me! lol poor kid is so shy!

I'm posting this chapter early because I'm board and need ideas! Y'all can follow me and my friends on Tumblr also. My screen name is the same there as here, but underscores instead of the dashes and my friend's pages are all linked on there under "About us"

Ask us anything! We** love** questions!


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce paced the room, worried. No one had heard from Tony in days, then suddenly they all get a text from him demanding an urgent meeting at his place. Of course the great Tony Stark had to be fashionably late, even to his own 'urgent' meeting.. That thought died from everyones minds the moment he stepped off the elevator looking frazled and tired like he'd been up for weeks studying for a life or death exam.

Before anyone could ask what was going on he shoved a tablet into each of their hands and demanded, "Read it." "Um.. Tony?" Natasha questioned as she looked over what looked like obsessive notes by a psycho. He stoped pacing. He'd taken to pacing after they all had their tablets. "I know it all sounds like a bunch of crazy, conspiracy theory shit, but I promise you, it's real. It's all real. Jarvis cross referenced everything multiple times, I cross refrenced everything myself multiple times! My father.. My **father** was an Assassin! So are Dante and Nero!"

Everyone was looking at him like he'd grown a second head, but he continued, not even noticing the strange looks, "That's who's been summoning all those Demons lately! The Templars! That's why they refused to tell Fury who they suspected because it would automatically lable them as Assassins. This information is **beyond** classified. Understand? It doesn't. Leave. This. Room." Now he noticed the strange looks they were giving him and he sighed, thinking how best to convence them.

"Tony.." Steve placed a hand on his friends holder, "Come on. You should sit down. Relax a moment." Maybe he should. His hands were shaking. Although he couldn't tell if they were shaking from fear, excitement or simply lack of sleep. "Wait, guys.." Steve took the tablet from Clint. "I've seen this before." He pointed to a picture of a golden sphere with strange lines and markings on it.

"When I found the Tessaract.. It had a similar energy coming from it.." Tony pulled something from a bag he'd brought up with him, "Like this?" Steves eyes widend as he took a step back, nodding. Everyone could feel it. Even Clint and Natasha. They could feel the energy coming from it, beconing them to it. Tempting them to touch it, use it.

"You should not have such a thing, Friend Stark. Where did you find such a powerful artifact?" Tony put it back in the bag, "My father had it hidden here.. That is the Apple of Eden.. or one of them. There's several floating around. They have the ability to grant vast knowledge and the ability to control peoples minds."

Thor looked scared that such a thing existed, much less multiples of it. Tony continued to explain what he'd found, "The other Pieces include the Ankh, able to heal wounds and temporarily resurect the dead. No one knows where it is right now. The Crystal Skulls, most of which are in Templar hands, are able to be used for comunication.. Like phones, but far more secure and untraceable. The Shroud of Turin is able to heal wounds of varying degrees and some believe it to be able to bring back the dead. Again, no one knows where it is. The one in the museum is a fake. The Papal Staff also has the ability to control minds. Everyone knows where that one is. Why else do you think the Vatican has **always** held such influence over people? And then there were/are several swords that grant their weilder great strength and leadership ability. Joan of Arc had one, Genghis Khan.." The combination of his long, excited explination and lack of sleep left him feeling like he was about to pass out.

"We should tell Fury about this. Surely he would want to know." Steve spoke up. He believed him. He believed the story of these things and the Assassins. He fought along side a few durring the war but was sworn to secrecy. He didn't know the Brotherhood was still around. Tony gave him a tired look, "He already knows. He's a Templar.. Jarvis, show 'em." The information pulled itself up on their tablets. Furys records. His dealings with known, high ranking Templars. Everything. He gave them a moment to read over it, trying not to fall asleep on them. "I'm giving the Apple to Dante." He announced after they had a chance to read.

"What? Why? We don't even know the guy and you're going to trust him with such a powerful thing?" Clint was scared. With good reason. He knew what it was like to have his mind controlled, to have his free will striped away. Tony just shrugged, "He can protect it better than we can.. Also, I'm having trouble not using it, myself. I really, **really** want to see what kind of knowledge it holds.."

"Then it would be best to get rid of it. Perhaps Asgard would be a better place for it?" Thor offered and Tony thought about it, "Maybe.. I think it would be best to let the Assassins decide. We can suggest it to them, though, definently." They all agreed and Tony had Jarvis send Dante a message that he wanted to talk to him in person. No sooner was the message sent out and a portal opend in the middle of the room, the occupants of the Devil May Cry and Loki coming through to greet them.

"Brother!" Loki was tempted to go back through the Bifrost, but it had already closed. Damn his luck. "Wait a minute.. Have we met somewhere before?" Steve asked Volpe before they could even start the introductions. He then looked to the twins and found that he recognised them as well. But that couldn't be possible. They smiled at him and Volpe answered in his thick accent, "Steve Rogers, Si? We have met, albeit brefly. I am La Volpe. You have also met my allievi, Candy and Gatto." He gestured to the twins who bowed respectfully.

"How.." He couldn't even think of how to ask them.. How could this be? How had they not aged? "It is a long story, mi amico." They all sat down to talk after introducing themselves. There weren't quite enough places on the couches or the bar stools for everyone to sit, but they refused to let Tony go get some more chairs. Steve was fine standing and Kou didn't mind sitting on the floor with the twins.

Volpe decided to start with the shorter and easier explination: the story of the twins and himself.

_Si = Yes_

_allievo/allievi = Student/s, Pupil/s_

_Mi amico/amici = My friend/s_

* * *

A/N: you may have noticed I didn't update yesterday.. because I'm running low on chapters and have a bad cold to accompany my writers block! I'll update once a week (Mondays) until I either run out of chapters or the writers block passes.

**_Please_**? Reviews help get rid of the writers block faster! Especially if they have ideas in them for something interesting to happen!


	15. Outtakes

Because I have writers block on this story and needed something to make me laugh, here's some outtakes.. Much of this actually happens with these guys. No, we have nothing against gays, the guys just joke about it a lot.

* * *

~~~~~ Ch1

"What makes you so sure about that?" Steve asked him just before getting hit in the side of face with a snowball. He turned just in time to be hit with another one as Clint rolled to the side, hiding behind a random parked car.

"He has the Casket Of Ancient Winters. A power- Hey!" He shouted as a frozen ball of white hit the back of his head. "Oh, shit!" Clint barely managed to avoid being tackled by the god before scooping up another handfull of snow and lugging it at the large man.

The author Shakes her head as a snowball fight breaks out between all of the Avengers. Thor, Steve and Natasha against Clint, Tony and Bruce.

~~~1

"Woops! Sorry about that!" He said before looking up at the tall man.. Nope. Not a man..

His eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out from shock/fear. "Told him to attend the meeting before the shoot." Steve mumbled to himself as a handler leads the Frost back to it's starting point.

~~~1

"Woops! Sorry about that!" He said before looking up at the tall man.. Nope. Not a man..

He squeaked "Mommy!" Before scrambling away. "Oh my God! Clint! Don't be such a baby! It's tame!" The author shouts at the man cowering behind Thor. "I don't care! It's freaky looking!"

~~~1

"Guys! I think I found what's making the snow!" He called out as he noticed more of them down the street. He burst out laughing, making the author groan to herself before getting up to see what was so funny as everyone else had joined in the laughter. Aparently, one of the Frosts was in heat.

~~~~~ Ch2

"Why does that asshole always have to fuck with my ringtones?" He yanked his phone from a buttoned pocket and answers it, "What?" He burst out laughing as Nero started to sing on the other end of the line, "Ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone! Ding dong ding dong ding, banana phone!"

~~~~~ Ch3

How did he even manage before he joined the team? He sighed as the old rotary phone rang next to him, "Thank you for calling customer support, how may I help you?" He answered in a thick Indian accent. Everyone on set laughed as he continued in the thick accent, "No, I'm sorry, we do not sell blowup dolls. Perhaps you would be interested in a but plug, you stupid fag?" Kou could be heard laughing through the phone from across the room as Nero broke down and laughed too.

~~~3

How did he even manage before he joined the team? He sighed as the old rotary phone rang next to him, "Devil May Cry. Nero speaking." He snagged a sticky-note to jot down a note before letting his head fall onto the desk with a snort of laughter. Kou was on the other end, singing "A horse is a horse, of course, of course,  
And no one can talk to a horse of course  
That is, of course, unless the horse is the famous Mr. Ed."

~~~3

"Someone called for you." He waved his human hand toward the sticky note as Dante set the box on the desk. He snagged the note from the wood and read over the information while Nero checked to see if there was any pizza left.. He couldn't help but smile as Dante was torn between being pissed and wanting to laugh. The note had a drawing of him being impailed on Rebelion and Kou dancing like a fag.

He settled on laughing out an insult, "Fuck you, Kid!" Nero leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head, "Yea, I know you want to, ya fag!" He winked at the older hunter making him double over in laughter.

~~~~~ Ch4

He'd resorted to sitting inside what these mortals called a 'mall' in order to escape the blistering heat. Young maidens giggled and talked amongst themseves, glancing his way every now and then, obviously interested in his good looks. He smiled and leaned back, supporing himself on his arms.

Gatto groans as the girls laugh and a few more join their friend in flashing the god. His smile just widens as he enjoys the show.

~~~4

He tried to ignore whomever sat next to him on the edge of the fountain.. But couldn't when he heard a splash followed by a string of curses in a variety of languages. He looked over, trying not to laugh as Gatto tried to get out of the fountain. He failed and Gatto gave him a heated glare before yanking him into the fountain with him.

Loki shouted in surprise as he fell backwards into the cold water, Gatto laughing at him as he pulled his soggy hood down and removed some stray hair from his face. "Cannonball!" They both yelped in surprise as Kou jumped in, splashing them both. How he managed to do a cannonball in a shallow mall fountain is anyone's guess.

~~~~~ Ch5

"What do you mean 'humans'? And what exactly do you think you can do without your weapons?" Dante just smiled, eyes closed again as he relaxed further, making the most out of the crappy metal chair he was forced to sit in.. "Whoa!" Everyone laughed as he laid on the floor a moment before laughing at himself. He set the chair back up and sat down again, "Let's try that again. I won't lean back so far this time."

~~~5

"We're not done here!" Fury shouted as his guest stood up and smiled before turning away, his weapons reapearing in their proper holsters as a strange portal opened up in front of him. Dante just gave him a backwards wave as he stepped through and ran into the wall on the other side. Everyone laughed as the hologram blinked out and Dante looked back at it confused for a moment before pointing to Tony, shaking his head with a laugh as to say 'You got me'.

~~~~~ Ch6

He was contemplating the possibilities when the phone rang. He gave it a strange look before picking up the recever and holding it up to his ear as he'd seen mortals do. A voice came through it and he laughed as Kou started singing, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

He droped the hand holding the recever into his lap as his head fell back in laughter, "What is wrong with you people?"

~~~6

About an hour had passed sense the call when a white hooded figure made its way silently through the appartment. He stopped to admire the figure sprawled across the couch in his boxers before placing the note on the table next to him. Just as he'd placed it, a loud noise was heard followed by Loki laughing and hiding his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have had those burritos earlier!"

Gatto laughed out a quiet "Oh my god" as he shook his head before falling onto the couch next to the taller man, giving him a hug as Natasha gave everyone a disgusted look for laughing at it.

~~~~~ Ch8

"What do you want my answer to be, Mortal?" He smiled, "Go mbainfidh tú ag iarraidh dul amach le liom." Loki raised an eyebrow suggestively before leaning over to whisper something in Gatto's ear, making him smile. They then precedded to make out as the other guys on set gaged and the girls cheared. The extras walking around the 'park' were a mixture of happy and pissed off fan girls, people laughing and people looking ike they wanted to throw up.

~~~~~ Ch9

"That piece seems to be on backwards." Loki pointed to the suit before teleporting away. As soon as he was gone Tony looked over to the suit to find it had, somehow in the span of a few seconds been painted bright pink. "Not funny, guys." He said as Dante and Kou could be heard laughing off stage.

~~~9

"That piece seems to be on backwards." Loki pointed to the suit before teleporting away. As soon as he was gone Tony looked over to the suit just in time to see it fall apart into a pile of metal parts on the floor. He laughed as he ran a hand over his face. This was not his day.

~~~9

The souls of the creatures whom lined the walls were crying for help. What was this place? The door on the back wall opend and Kou ran out in a chicken suit. Loki couldn't stop laughing as the man did a goofy dance, making chicken noises.

~~~9

The woman was placed gently on the couch as Candy came back with a box of medical supplies and got to work patching the woman up as the men took her weapons and put them away with their own. Nero stopped on his way back with the towels, "Candy? What's wrong?"

Her face was dead serious as tears started to make their way to her eyes. Nero dropped the towels and rushed over, checking Lady for a pulse. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked up to the others, "Guys.." Loki and Dante worriedly rushed over to see what was wrong.

As soon as they got close and Loki went to check to see if she were breathing, she jumped up with a "GRAWR!" Both men jumped back, screaming in unison, "ZOMBIE!" Candy fell to the floor from her knees in laughter as Nero clutched at his sides, laughing so hard he snorted, making everyone laugh harder.

~~~~~ Ch11

"In the loft, Sir." The AI stated as the elevator doors stood open, waiting to take Tony to his guests. He stopped and raised an eyebrow after stepping out. Dante gave him a confused look to which he answered by pointing behind him. He turned to see Loki and Gatto making out on the couch, looking like they were damn near ready to rip eachother's cloths off while they tried to eat eachother's faces.

~~~11

"In the loft, Sir." The AI stated as the elevator doors stood open, waiting to take Tony to his guests. He stopped after exiting the elevator, then doubled over, laughing. Everyone turned to see Kou, Nero, and Thor making faces against the window at them. Clint was mooning them, his ass pressed against the glass as he wiggled his hips.


	16. Chapter 15

"First we start with Dante's father, the Dark Night, Sparda." He held up a hand to stop Clint, "No, not Batman. He was a powerful demon who fought against the armies of Hell to protect the Human world nearly two thousand years ago. He was banished from the Demon world for this act of treason and became the first Demon Hunter." Tony raised a hand in question and Volpe nodded to him. "So.. You're a Demon?" He asked Dante, pointing to him. "Half. My Momma was Human." "Ah! Okay. Got'cha.. Continue."

"I was the head of the thieves guild in Roma and Florencia at the time. Gatto and Candy were my best allievi. I have taken care of them sense they were just bambini." He petted the closest twin on the head affectionately as they sat by his feet. Candy smiled brightly and leaned into his touch like a puppy enjoying it's masters attention. "This was in 1453. Gatto and Candy were out working when they stole Spardas coin purse and he actually had a bit of trouble catching them as he did not wish to give away that he was not Human. I managed to convince him to forgive them and let them go. We later found out that he was ill when this had happend. He had caught an illness from his last visit to the Demon world and while it only effected him as a cold would us, it did something quite unexpected to us. It changed us, made us stop aging. Even Sparda could not help us figure out what we had become and we still do not know."

"So you're saying you're over five hundred sixty years old?" Bruce couldn't believe it but the older man noded, a small, sad smile on his face. The twins were with him, they wanted to go home. Back in time to when their friends and families were alive. When they were free from technology being able to track their every move. When they could do their job and aid the Brotherhood without being hunted by anyone who hadn't seen them commit the act themselves.

Volpe forced the memories back, "So, what is it you wish to know about the Brotherhood?" Tony handed him the bag with the Apple. Volpe didn't even need to look inside. He'd been around enough of these to tell the energy signature. "Where did you get this?" "My father hid it here when I was little." He nodded in understanding, "Grazie." He handed it to Gatto who opend a small portal and tossed it in, giving Tony his bag back.

"Um.. Thor thought maybe it would be safer to maybe lock it up on Asgard.." Volpe gave him a reassuring smile, "It will be safer in a pocket demension Gatto likes to use for storage. It is between worlds and is impossible to access without knowing exactly where it is or having the power to get to it. Something only the most powerful or skilled of people possess."

"How many do you have in there? Pieces of Eden, I mean." Natasha asked curiously. Volpe shook his head as Kou spoke up from his place on the floor, "Can't tell ya, babe. Sorry." She smiled, "No, it's alright. Just a random thought." Why did all of these guys have to be so hot? Well, minus Volpe. He was too old for her tastes but the others.. Her mind turned to mush whenever they so much as smiled at her or even talked! She hoped she wasn't blushing..

_allievi = students, pupils_

_bambini = babies_

_grazie = thank you_

* * *

A/N: This was wrote well before the incident at the Batman premier.. I feel really bad for those people.. One psycho just had to go and ruin a great night for so many people! And he didn't ruin things for just those there that night, but for everyone who ever goes to the movies! People paranoid of a copy cat are stepping up security so, I'm sure it'll soon be nearly as much a hassle to see a movie as it is to fly! Well, maybe not **that** bad.. But still!

This note, as with all of them, is being wrote right after I post the previous chapter. I make my notes, then save it so all I have to do is update when it's time. In case I don't have time for it when I need to update.. I'm weird like that.. So this note is being wrote on Saturday, 7/21 3:55am! Insomnia + Writers block + cold = _**SUCKS**_!


	17. Chapter 16

The day had been.. entertaining, he supposed. He learned quite a bit. Not just about the Brotherhood of Assassins and Templars, but about the Avengers and hunters.. The hunters were a strange lot. They didn't care what one was or where they came from, only that they were. Even though they killed for a living, they held to strict standards, refusing to kill innocents and helping those whom needed it even if they were Demons. The ones they were hired to kill. They were good people albeit a bit rough around the edges.

Dante and Kou were able to turn any tense or uncomfortable situation around with ease. Keeping Thor off of him while also keeping the Hawk from attacking, actually making him forget Loki was even there a few times. All this whilst not even appearing to try. As though it were just their nature to keep people relaxed and in good spirits.

Unfortunately he was unable to sleep now that he'd returned to his new room in the Devil May Cry. He moved in with them a few days prior when the landlord noticed he wasn't the one whom was supposed to be living in that appartment. They had given him Nero's room while the boy moved into his uncle's room with him with the agreement on both their parts that he would share the room with the boy whenever Dante would have a lady friend over. It hadn't happend yet, but they'd assured him it would, and often. It was fine. The boy was polite and kind so long as one didn't mention his arm or draw attention to it.

He heaved a sigh and decided to go do something. It was better than just laying there, driving himself crazy trying to sleep. Perhaps he would try and see if the traped souls in the office could give him any information. Why he found himself at the door of the twins room was beyond him. They were sharing their room with Volpe. He really didn't wish to wake them, but found himself cracking the door open anyway. As he looked in, the dim light from the hallway fell across the bed with a lone figure in it. Where were Volpe and the other twin?

He eased the door open a bit more but couldn't make out which one was there. They looked too similar in the dark with their eyes closed. He slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him before making his way over to the small bed. She looked so small and fragile there in her sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed as softly as possible, but quickly found a blade to his throat, bright green eyes watching him carefully, assessing the threat risk.

Gatto sighed and lowered the knife, placing it back under the pillow before getting comfortable again, "You need something?" "No, I just couldn't sleep." She nodded in understanding, glancing to the empty space in the bed. "You have trouble sleeping without your twin?" Gatto didn't want to answer that but nodded anyway. He wasn't a threat. He was an ally. He could be trusted to not tell anyone of their weaknesses. "Where is she?"

Gatto sighed again, "Volpe got a call and had to leave. She went with him incase he needed help. We take turns going with him for things like this." It was Loki's turn to nod his understanding. Why the next words left his mouth, he hadn't the slightest idea. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour or the loneliness in her voice. "Would you like me to stay with you, then?" She was suprised by the offer and shifted nerviously, "Um.. kind of..?"

He smiled at the shyness in her answer and moved to lay down with her, pulling her close beneath the thin blankets. "It's alright. I'm not going to do anything to you, my dear." He tried to reassure her as she tensed up against him. She slowly relaxed, her back pressed securely against his chest. This.. This was nice. Then she tensed up again and this time Loki knew why.

His eyes widend as he shifted his arm and fealt where her breasts should have been.. Gatto really was a male? He proped himself up on an elbow and looked at the other in question. Gatto shifted nerviously before glancing up at him, then quickly away again. "Gatto?" He cupped the other's face and gently turned her/him to look at him. He could see the fear in those briliant green eyes. It didn't belong there in the least but he no longer had any doubts.

"Why do you hide this? Is it because you look so feminine?" He tried to look away but Loki wouldn't let him. "I'm not interested in women.. For most of my life I've seen men persecuted for such a thing, so I kept it secret.. It's more accepted now, but still frowned uppon.. I figured it was easier to hide phisically than emotionally." He understood and gave the smaller man a reassureing smile, "Your secret is safe with me, my friend." Gatto smiled and relaxed as Loki gave him a kiss on the forehead and layed back down, wrapping his long limbs around the smaller man. He wondered vaguely how old he was when he'd stopped aging, but the thought was gone as quickly as it had came when sleep overtook him.


	18. Chapter 17

:**WARNING**: Lemon ahead!

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Loki and Gatto jolted awake and dashed down the hall to see what was going on. Loki stepped out onto the small landing at the top of the metal stairs and Gatto poked his head around him to see Kou sitting in the middle of the office floor. He looked up to them with a sad look on his face, holding up a note he'd found "Candy's not here to make breakfast!" They both groaned in annoyance and went back to bed.

Gatto checked his phone as it started screaming to be let out of his pocket as soon as they'd entered the room. He floped down on the bed, ignoring the message.. and the three next ones. Curiosity got the better of Loki and he checked the messages. They were from Kou.

I'm hungry!

Make me breakfast!

FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!

FEED ME!

He laughed at the man's immaturity as he placed the phone on the nightstand before rejoining the red-head, pulling him over to cuddle again. They heard Nero cuss a couple rooms down. Apparently Kou had decided to bother him as he wasn't getting a responce from Gatto. This made them smile. Kou was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Loki really liked seeing Gatto smile like that. Liked seeing him, period. It was far too difficult to tell what the smaller man was thinking or feeling with his face covered. He tucked a few stray pieces of red hair behind his ear, watching as he dozed back off.

It was rare for Gatto to feel comfortable around anyone. Usually he could only sleep around his sister and Volpe. He wasn't able to sleep at all the first few weeks living with Dante and Kou, simply not used to having other people in the same house, especially sense they all slept at different times. He and his sister moved into the Devil May Cry several years before anyone even knew of Nero's existance. Kou worked as a bouncer at a bar a few blocks away and didn't come home until 2:30 in the morning and Dante and Nero's job had them out chaising Demons at all hours of the day and night. He'd finally learned to ignore the sound of the front door at random times of the night and the heavy and sometimes drunken footsteps of his housemates and their occasional guests.

Gatto's room was at the far end of the hall, Nero's (now Loki's) was next to it as he/they were the quietist of the housemates, then Kou's, and Dante's was the first room as he was usually the one coming home drunk with whores. As an Assassin, he had to at least be sensitive to when people entered his room. The others were such sound sleepers that there could be guns going off right in the hall and none would wake. It had indeed happend before.

He snuggled further into Loki's warm arms, enjoying the sound of the steady beat of his heart. He had to keep from thinking about how good he smelled or how nice it fealt to be wraped in his long, strong arms. He didn't want to scare the man off by getting a boner on him. Well, he could always blame it on morning wood.. Yea, he'll do that.

"You're not asleep, are you?" Loki whispered softly, petting his hair. Gatto shook his head no before opening his eyes to look at the Norse god. "May I ask you something?" He continued after receiving a nod of approval. Gatto didn't really like to speak much. "How old were you when you stopped aging? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." He smiled a bit and Gatto mirrored the look, a small, shy smile "Fifteen."

"LOKI! Can you- Where is he?" They tried not to laugh as they heard Kou in the next room. Gatto gave him a tight hug before reaching under his pillow for the knife and tossing it toward the door as soon as it started to open, lodging itself in the frame right next to Kou's head. The door closed quickly with a squeek from the tattoed boy. He was then heard sitting heavily and dramatically in the hall, "GATTO! I'm hungry! Don't let me starve! PLEASE!"

He smiled as Loki wheezed in laughter, trying to keep quiet as the tremmors wracked his body. Gatto knew these people far too well and Nero was the only one of the guys that was willing to skip a meal. He watched as Loki tried to calm down, his face wrinkling up in the most adoreable way from his laughter. Yes, it was the small details that Gatto was atracted to the most. The shape of his eyes, the texture of his skin, his laugh.. He had to stop thinking about it before he did something stupid.

The phone went off again and Gatto texted back. Kou could be heard laughing from the hall as he left, sending another message. Loki looked over his shoulder to read it. 'Food?' 'Leave me alone! I'm fantasizing about hot guys!' 'I'll go get some donuts then.' Loki laughed, "If I'm not one of these 'hot guys' you're thinking about, I shall be quite upset." Gatto looked at him with a look of shock that made him laugh again.

That did it! That broke his last shred of self restraint! He pushed Loki onto his back, stradling his waist as he kissed him deeply, shivers running down his spine as he was overwhelmed with lust for the god. His hands slid down Loki's chest, savoring the feel of the hard muscles beneath the thin t-shirt. Oh, God, he tasted so good! Loki's hands quickly found themselves tangled in long red hair as he returned the heated kiss, the other's rear sliding back to brush against his hardening member through their pants, making him moan.

When had Gatto been flipped to his back and where had his shirt gone? Oh, who cared? There was a sexy man on top of him, kissing him senseless, running his hands all over his exposed flesh, grinding their needy members together. He was in Heaven. He pulled Loki's shirt off of him, drinking in the sight of his toned, lithe body before pulling him back down for another kiss. Neither of them noticed the door open or Dante poke his head in, eyes widening in shock before leaving them alone, making sure to tell the others Gatto wasn't to be botherd today.

The guy was a ass most of the time, but knew it would be pushing it **way** too far to mess with Gatto on this one. Everyone could guess on thier own what was going on, but no one said a word about it. They didn't wish to die by the hands of the small, cold hearted Assassin.

Before either of them knew it, their pants and boxers had ended up in a careless heap on the floor and Loki was trying not to hurt the smaller man as he stretched his entrence with his fingers. Gatto shivered again. It had been nearly a hundred twenty years sense anyone had touched him like this. Loki slowly slid his weeping member into the smaller body after he felt he was ready, cringing at the wonderful feeling as he was enveloped in the velvety heat.

He stopped when the man hissed in pain below him, only half way in. He cupped his small, heart-shaped face in one of his large hands, concern in his eyes. He gave Loki a reassuring smile, "It's just been a long time, I'm fine. I'll be fine." He rubbed Loki's back, reassureingly as he continued and did his best to hide the pain. It would be worth it. He knew without a doubt that with as big as Loki was, he would definently hit his sweet spot at least a few times. And he did on the first try. Gatto's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Loki finally sheathed himself to the hilt.

This was Loki's first time with another man, so he really didn't know what to do. He decided to just wing it, as Dante frequently said and if he messed up, Gatto could tell him. He pulled out until just the head was left inside before pushing back in a little faster than before, setting up a slow, careful pace and paused when he hissed again. Gatto looked up at him with another smile. "Keep going, please.." He begged breathlessly, a mixture of lust and pain clouding his eyes.

He followed Gatto's every command of 'more' and 'faster' until he was too wracked with pleasure to speak coherant words, clawing at Loki's back in extacy as he pounded into him. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filling the small room as the bed squeaked beneath them. The pleasure had quickly overridden the pain as Loki hit his sweet spot with every thrust, driving him mad as he kissed and licked at the over heated skin on Gatto's throat. He didn't think he could take much more when Loki's large hand wraped around his own neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much before his cum splattered across both their chests, making Loki shiver and cum inside him hard. He collapsed ontop of the smaller man when his orgasm was finally over, breathing heavily as his mind tried to catch up with what had just happend. He just had sex with another man.. and.. He really didn't mind it so much. Gatto was literally purring in contentment beneath him, arms wraped around him in a loving embrace.

His back stung from the scratches, but he didn't care. The body wraped in his arms, the afterglow of a great orgasm and the heavy smell of sex in the air was all he could think about as he dozed back off.

* * *

A/N: Kay, I hope that wasn't too bad. It was my first yaoi **ever**! The one thing I don't like about most yaoi stories is how **everyone** is okay with it and **everyone** is gay. That's just not how things work irl! So it's not going to happen here! Don't like it, then too bad.

On another note: I am still stuck! Ideas are greatly appreciated. I don't care if they even have anything to do with this story.. I just need something to jump start my brain.


	19. Chapter 18

Kou had showed Loki how to use the computer to look things up and gave him the passwords and access codes to get into the Assassin's database. He wanted to know how they could open their own Bifrost, but there was little to no information on Demons in this realm so he settled for learning more about the Pieces of Eden. Gatto had received a text from one of his Brothers just a few hours prior and had to go check something out while Dante and Nero had to take care of another Demon sighting which left Loki alone with Kou.

Kou was playing something called 'Mine Craft' on his computer while Loki borrowed Gatto's laptop. Every now and then the tattoed boy would get frustrated over something blowing up whatever he was working on.. a Creeper? Yes, that's what he'd called it. He wasn't able to find much information on these Pieces of Edan. Most of it was speculation as to where they'd come from and what they were capable of. They were created by a people only known as 'Those Who Came Before'. Again, all the information on them was pure speculation. Perhaps he could find something on them in the library on Asgard? It was worth a try, at least.

His and Kou's phones went off at the same time, kou paused his game before checking the message. A bulliten to the entire Brotherhood. '_cód 3, dubh sciathán' _Loki looked to kou, "What does that mean?" Kou looked up from his resumed game, "Code three: Templars have discovered one of our bases, but our Brothers got out and removed all important equipment and information before they arrived. Black Wing is the name of the base they found." He nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see."

After a moment a thought hit him, "This facility here is a base, yes?" Kou nodded, "Yup. Code name is Dämon Zwillinge.. Demon Twins." He hummed in thought before asking, "So 'demon' refering to the business and 'twins' in reference to Candy and Gatto?" Kou gave him a sad smile. "No.. Dante had a twin named Vergil. He.. ah.. He died about seventeen years ago.. Fell off the top of a rediculously tall tower while fighting with Dante.. He still blames himself for it and.. yea.. Please don't tell him I said anything?" "I won't." He replied before losing himself in thought.

So his twin, Vergil was Nero's father? He wondered what the man might have been like. If he were anything like the living brother. It was no wonder no one ever spoke of him if he truly believed he was at fault for his death. His thoughts were inturrupted abou half an hour later when Gatto returned with his white 'hood-ee', as they called it, stained with blood. Loki jumped out of his seat and rushed over to the smaller man, "What happend? Are you alright?"

Gatto waved him off, "Not my blood. Don't worry." Loki glared at Kou as he tried to cover his laugh with a cough while Gatto swated at his head playfuly before heading up to his room to change. He was tempted to follow him, but decided to go back to looking up information instead. A far more useful way to spend his time, albeit not as fun. Honestly he wasn't completely sure if the red-head would wish to do that with him again or perhaps it was just something he had gotten out of his system.

Gatto and Loki were the only ones there after Kou had left for work. The shop was eerily quiet without the others. The damned souls traped within the walls of the establishment had long sense learned not to beg him for help. He enjoyed listening to their pain and anguish now that he knew what they were and the smile he'd give them when they beged frightened them further. They were also of no use when it came to information. They were too afraid of the living residents to say anything remotely useful. He rolled over to try and find a more comfortable position on the old, worn out matress and was suprised to see a figure standing shyly in the doorway.

"How is it you always manage to sneek up on me?" He asked as he sat up. Gatto shifted his weight nerviously, not answering. Loki sighed, "You wish to sleep with me?" He was studying his bare feet on the wood floor and playing nerviously with the end of his braid as he nodded. The room was so small he didn't even have to leave the bed to reach the smaller man, pulling him in and toward the bed with a welcoming smile. Gatto closed the door quietly behind him as he let the taller man pull him into bed, snuggling up to him under the thin blanket, using his shoulder for a pillow.

He couldn't help himself as his hand began tracing the lean muscles of the 'gods' chest and adomen. He truly was as close to a 'god' as was phisically possible. His hand was caught in Lokis, causing him to look up at the man, ready to appologise for bothering him but the words caught in his throat when he saw the mischievious smile playing across his handsome face. "There is something I wish to ask you.. If you answer, I'll let you do as you please with me." His voice was low and sultry. Gatto had no choice but to nod in agreement.

"How is it you and your friends are able to create your own Bifrost to travel through?" Gattos eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What's a Bifrost?" "The portals you use to travel." He thought for a moment before it hit him, "You mean the Hell Gates? They're just something that can be created using Demonic energy." "Hell gates.." He mused to himself as he thought about it. He then looked back to the smaller man, "Where could I learn more about these 'Hell Gates'?"

The red-head smiled playfully, "That's two questions." Loki laughed, "So it is." He then fliped them over so he was on top of the smaller man, kissing him deeply as he smoothed his hands over the soft skin of his chest and stomach, down to the drawstring on his lazy pants. He supposed the young, soft body helped him to forget he wasn't a woman.. Or perhaps he truly did not care about gender? He decided to think on it later as he slid his hand into the others pants, wraping his long fingers around the already hardend organ.

Gatto sighed into the kiss as he pulled at Loki's boxers, sliding his small hands over his firm ass along the way. He moaned Lokis name as he kissed his way down his throat, biting and sucking on the tender flesh as he smeared precum over the head of his member with his thumb before pumping it a few times, teasingly slow and light. Again, it didn't take long for their pants and boxers to end up in random places around the room and Loki held both their members in one hand, pumping them together as he continued to shower bites and kisses along Gattos overheated flesh.

Loki was too busy enjoying the taste of the others salty skin to notice what he was doing until he fliped them over. He looked up at Gatto confused for a moment before throwing his head back, his mouth opening in a silent moan as he impailed himself on his large member, sheathing him to the hilt in one fluid motion. Gatto's small body shivered in pleasure before pulling off his partner almost all the way before slaming himself back down, setting up a quick, hard pace as he rode the larger man.

Loki wraped his hands around his small waist, helping him to move along his length a bit easier, unable to stop from bucking his own hips up to meet him. Gatto looked as though he were in heavan with his head thrown back, eyes closed tight and sweat glistening across his porcelain skin as he moaned and cried his name like a wanton whore. Loki decided it was quite a pleasing sight and removed a hand from his waist to pump his weeping, neglected member.

Gatto shivered again before crying out Lokis name one last time as his seed shot out in thick white streams across the gods' abdomen. A few more thrusts up into the warm body above him and Loki joined him in orgasmic bliss. He caught himself before collapsing completely onto the larger man, looking him over one last time through half-lidded eyes before licking away some of his own cum that had landed on his cheek.

He snuggled up to the god again with a sigh of contentment before remembering their conversation, "I'll take you somewhere you can find information on Demons if you promis we can do this again sometime." Loki laughed, "Any time you wish, my dear."

_cód 3, dubh sciathán (Irish)= Code 3, Black Wing_

_Dämon Zwillinge (German)= Demon Twins_


End file.
